Les conquérants de l'impossible
by Archea
Summary: La conquête de l'univers n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, surtout avec Albus Dumbledore pour co-conquérant. Qui a dit que le Grindeldore était forcément tragique? Série écrite en hommage à Meish Kaos. Humour. Slash AD/GG.


**Disclaimer : **aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours brune, Française et fauchée.

**Note à ne pas sauter **: le mieux serait que vous commenciez par « Les Années Après » de Meish Kaos (dans mes favoris), tant mon texte se veut un hommage à l'auteure et à son univers grindeldorien. Si vous lisez cette belle fic, ou si vous fréquentez la communauté de jeu de rôles Papotus Sempra sur LiveJournal, vous ne vous étonnerez pas d'entendre Albus appeler Gellert _Liebster_ (chéri) ou _Schatz_ (trésor). Gellert, lui, appelle Albus _Kedvesem_ (mon bien-aimé) en hongrois parce qu'il est censé avoir eu une mère hongroise. Matthaüs Mendel, enfin, est un OC inventé par Meish, un fabriquant de baguettes devenu le lieutenant de Gellert et épris sans espoir de son chef.

**Les conquérants de l'impossible**

**1. Le début de la fin**

Gellert foulait le plancher du bureau de long en large, faisant parfois claquer ses talons d'exaspération. Derrière la mappemonde et la carte magique de l'univers, où tremblaient les petits drapeaux jalonnant l'avancée de leur conquête, Albus regardait son amant en silence. L'expérience lui avait appris qu'il était préférable de laisser à Gellert les devants de l'offensive, verbale ou autre.

- C'est... indécent, il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

- Oh ?

- La chute de l'Empire romain n'a pas dû commencer autrement.

- Tu exagères peut-être un petit peu, Schatz.

- Non, je n'exagère pas ! C'est un geste superflu, mièvre, susceptible de saper le moral des officiers en poste et qui peut déclencher une insurrection d'un jour à l'autre !

- Gel...

- La chienlit !

- Lieb...

- On commence par des oranges et on finit par quoi? La reddition? La _démocratie_?

- Gellert, ça suffit. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as ordonné une distribution de fruits confits à Nurmengard le 24 décembre que nos projets sont menacés. C'était un beau geste, Schatz. Une preuve que nous administrons le pouvoir avec clémence et mesure, pour le plus grand bien.

- Albus...

- Quoi ?

- C'est que... il n'y a pas eu que les fruits confits.

- Oh ?

- Non. Je... j'ai fait distribuer des ours en peluche.

- ...

- ... aux enfants.

- Oh, Liebster.

Albus se leva et contourna rapidement le bureau. Entourant son ami de ses bras, il attendit en silence que ce dernier ait rendu l'étreinte pour lui embrasser la tempe. Une voix étouffée monta de ses épaulettes.

- Albus, suis-je un dégénéré qui s'ignore ?

- Hmm. Non, Liebster, je crois que c'est moi qui ai une très mauvaise influence sur notre couple. Mais je te promets que nous passerons le premier de l'an sur un champ de bataille. Mendel signale des mouvements de troupe en Hongrie, ce sera l'occasion rêvée. J'ai toujours voulu voir Bucarest en hiver...

- Mmm...

- Tu te sens mieux?

- Mm-mm...

- Une bonne tasse de thé achèvera de te remettre. Et, Gellert...

- Oui, Kedvesem?

- Tu ne m'aurais pas gardé une orange, par hasard?

**2. Sur le champ**

- Albus, les hommes attendent leurs ordres.

- J'arrive, Liebster, j'arrive. Oh, un lièvre des neiges!

- Albus...

- Je sais, je sais. Mais il est si difficile d'en voir _pendant_ la bataille...

- Kedvesem, nous avons reculé l'offensive de vingt-quatre heures pour que tu puisses visiter Budapest. Si tu veux que nous soyons maîtres du monde, il va vraiment falloir respecter l'agenda.

- Oui, Gellert. Tu sais que tu paraîs encore plus blond sur fond blanc?

- Ked...

- ...

- ...

- Ahem. _Mein Oberstführer_?

- Voyez pas que nous sommes occupés, Mendel? Dites aux troupes que l'offensive est reportée à cet après-midi et trouvez-nous une petite auberge confortable dans ce patelin.

**3. Le mot de la fin**

- ... et c'est pourquoi, soldats, du haut de cette plaine enneigée qui emprunte sa blancheur à nos idéaux, je vous le dis en vérité : une race de seigneurs ne craint pas le sang! Une race de vainqueurs ne combat pas en vain! Non! Avec vous, en ce 1er janvier, c'est l'aube d'un jour sans crépuscule qui se lève pour l'avenir sorcier, et ce jour vous dit par notre voix... oui, Albus?

- Nigaud! Gras-double! Bizarre! Pinçon!

Ce soir-là, les troupes se couchèrent le ventre plein et le sourire aux lèvres. Albus coucha _sous_ leur lit de camp.

**4. D'une pierre deux fous**

Kedvesem,

Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi figurait dans le courrier diplomatique d'aujourd'hui un hibou du Ministre de la Magie italien rédigé comme suit : "marché conclu - stop - pleins pouvoirs contre Mamma". Aurions-nous changé une fois de plus le code ultrasecret?

Perplexe,

Gellert

AD - GG

Liebster,

Ah oui, je voulais t'en parler tout à l'heure quand le tailleur m'a interrompu avec les échantillons de chez Balenciaga. Eh bien, c'est tout simple : le Ministre nous promet la capitulation si nous ressuscitons sa mère. Ou sa belle-mère. Dans le doute, autant réactiver les deux. Je m'en occuperai après le goûter.

Pressé,

Albus

AD - GG

Albus,

J'apprécierais que tu m'avertisses AVANT d'entamer des tractations de cette espèce. Si nous nous sommes surnommé l'Aigle à Deux Têtes, ce n'est pas pour la beauté du mot, _Gottverdammt_! Et si tu ressuscites la belle-mère du Ministre italien, que vais-je dire au Ministre biélorusse à qui j'ai refusé l'ensemble de ses elfes morts de froid pendant l'hiver 1913 ? Je sais que tu aimes faire plaisir à tout le monde, mais tu vas provoquer un incident diplomatique à force d'écouter ton coeur!

Pétulant,

Gellert

AD - GG

Cher bicéphale,

Je croyais que notre surnom, c'était le Tandem Post-mortem? C'est ce que j'ai dit hier à la conférence de presse internationale, en tout cas. Bah, il sera toujours temps de publier un démenti...

Ce n'est pas tout de même pas ma faute si la réputation de cette pierre dépasse les frontières! Et puisque tu abordes le sujet, qui a promis à Mendel de ressusciter sa nourrice polonaise, d'abord? Je peux te dire que les autres officiers commencent à murmurer, Gellert. "Pas de favoritisme" a toujours été notre mot d'ordre. Si tu ressuscites une nounou, je ne vois pas de quelle autorité tu m'interdis de ressusciter une mamma.

Pincé,

Albus

AD - GG

ALBUS,

J'ignore par quel esprit sordidement revanchard tu as ramené à la vie onze générations de joueurs de Quidditch Gryffondor, mais je te signale que les jardiniers du Palais ont démissionné en bloc. Et si j'entends encore une fois hurler "Pour Godric et l'Angleterre !" sous mes fenêtres, je fais donner la garde.

Pâle de fureur,

Gellert

AD - GG

M. Grindelwald,

Vos ordres ont été pris en considération. Les joueurs sont confinés au mess des officiers, avec ordre de ne crier qu'en ancien prussien.

Poli-mais-froid,

A. Dumbledore

AD - GG

Kedvesem,

J'ai ressuscité la belle-mère italienne. Arrête d'être poli, s'il te plaît.

Gellert

AD - GG

Liebster,

Je t'attends poliment au lit.

Albus

AD - GG

Kedvesem,

Je signe l'ordre de mission de Matthaüs en Sibérie et j'arrive.

Gellert

**5. Le beauf**

La première visite d'Abelforth dura très exactement vingt-trois minutes, le temps pour Gellert de s'apercevoir que la devise gravée au-dessus de son trône était devenue « Pour le plus branle-rien ».

- C'est encore un enfant, dit Albus en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Gellert s'abstint de répondre que Nurmengard comprenait désormais une section nursery. Mais quand le premier anniversaire de leur couronnement parut à l'horizon et qu'Albus, une lueur humide dans l'œil, commença à parler réunion de famille, Gellert mit les choses au net.

- Une seule remarque sur la supériorité naturelle des boucs sur les blonds...

- Il n'y aura qu'à l'asseoir avec la délégation tibétaine.

- Une seule interrogation à voix haute sur qui manie la Baguette dans ce couple...

- Non, non, je lui ai bien dit que nous ne la sortions qu'en cas de nécessité impérieuse, et que la nécessité se faisait de plus en plus rare.

Cette fois, Gellert s'abstint de commenter.

Le banquet d'anniversaire se déroula sans anicroche notable. Mais quand Gellert se posta avec Albus sur le perron pour prendre congé de leurs hôtes, il ne fut pas peu surpris d'entendre la délégation tibétaine le congratuler unanimement pour « l'heureux événement ».

- La courtoisie asiatique, dit un Albus à qui le champagne prêtait un regard excessivement pétillant.

Gellert croisa le regard d'Albus et oublia l'incident... jusqu'au lendemain matin, où les premiers bavoirs brodés de reliques arrivèrent par le courrier diplomatique tandis que la presse d'opposition clandestine titrait « Un B.B. pour G.G. ? »

- J'admets qu'il pousse l'enfantillage un peu loin. Mais à tout prendre...

- Un mot de plus, Albus, et je fais courir le bruit qu'il est de _lui_.

**6. Gellert Grindelwald, l'âge de raison.**

**(N/A : hommage au **_**Journal de Bridget Jones**_**, qui devrait être remboursé par la Sécu)**

3 février 1968. 57,3 kgs ; unités whisky-de-feu 5 ; cigarillo 1 ; calories 775 (proposé à A. de passer désormais l'hiver au Palais d'été, à Bora-Bora)

Troubles civils préoccupants à Berlin, Birmingham, Brasilia et Saint-Denis. Mendel signale manifestations sorcières pour exiger l'égalité de statut économique avec les Modus. Se plaignent qu'être une race supérieure leur laisse moins de RTT. Exigent six semaines d'assujettissement par an. Demandé rapport complet sur la question.

A. suggère de doubler la ration de chaussettes en laine jusqu'au premier mars. Affirme que le besoin de manifester est principalement lié au refroidissement saisonnier du corps par le bas. Suis dubitatif.

AD - GG

14 février 1968. 58,7 kgs (très dangereux mâchonner chocogrenouilles en lisant rapports) ; cigarillos 3 ; calories 1647 (cf. supra) ; unités de whisky-de-feu 9 (état de nervosité pré-belliqueuse bien compréhensible au vu de la conjoncture) ; calories 1024 (acheter rotterweiler pour booster jogging du matin ?)

Troubles s'étendent désormais à l'Europe toute entière, une partie de l'Océanie, les îles Sakhaline et Monaco. A. suggère d'introduire Quidditch au moins dans les îles Sakhaline afin de rappeler sains principes du fair-play et de l'esprit d'équipe. Solution typiquement _british_. Ferais bien donner les troupes, mais crains le désavantage numérique après notre politique nataliste des années 30. A. dit natalisme excellent sur le moment, occupe utilement les consciences lorsque l'enfant paraît, mais Quidditch bien meilleur pour évacuer pulsions agressives. A défaut, élevage de chèvres dans le Larzac (cf. Abelforth).

Ne sais plus quoi penser. Emmené A. dîner chez Maxim's pour nous changer les idées.

AD - GG

26 février 1968. 60, 2 kgs (m'initier au Quidditch ?) ; cigarillos 15 ; calories 2176 (penser à mettre le chef de Maxim's aux arrêts) ; unités whisky-de-feu 2 (A. refuse de m'embrasser).

Etudiants de Poudlard entrés dans la danse, maintenant ! Réclament moins de gymnastique, escrime, lutte au sabre, théorie du Plus Grand Bien, et plus d'Etudes des Moldus. Affirment que ces derniers ont mis à profit leur confortable ghettoïsation pour inventer moteur à explosion, plastique, hoola-hoop, réponse au théorème de Fermat et blue-jean. Réclament aussi mixité. Et menus végétariens. Suggéré à A. transfert collectif à Durmstrang pour lutter contre dérive libertaire des classes juvéniles. A. dubitatif.

Ai ordonné distribution de chaussettes, mais Mendel annonce réchauffement planétaire dû aux rejets d'énergie magique depuis 1945. Déplacé Mendel aux Armements et nommé Arthur Weasley à l'Intérieur.

AD - GG

9 mars 1968. 58 kgs (seule bonne nouvelle du jour) ; cigarillos 31 ; calories 15 (plus faim) ; unités whisky-de-feu 14 (controverse sur mon haleine désormais périmée).

Me suis disputé avec A. sur possibilité d'autoriser quota de jeunes sorciers à intégrer lycées professionnels moldus dans les zones sous contrôle. Dormi sur table d'orientation du Bureau Ovale. Stoïque dans l'adversité, comme il sied aux grandes âmes. Mal aux reins.

AD - GG

21 mars 1968. 52... oh, _zur Hölle damit _!

_Aut Caesar aut nihil_. Oui mais A. reparti seul au Palais d'Hiver et température locale avoisine 32° centigrades. Fortement tenté par l'introspection, mais résiste grâce au rottweiler et aux rapports de Mendel. Ne comprends pas pourquoi Mendel m'affirme pénurie de portoloins pour Petrograd, nous vivons à l'ère de la modernité, _Donnerwetter _!

AD - GG

6 mai 1968.

Suis clairement destiné à vieillir seul dans l'ingratitude générale et finir dévoré par rottweiler dans Bureau Ovale. Ou par Mendel. Triste époque.

AD - GG

12 juin 1968.

Un hibou d'A. pour me rappeler premier anniversaire de rencontre dans quinze jours ! T. ragaillardi. Fait mater insurrections à Paris, Birmingham, Berlin, îles Sakhaline, Monaco, Wisconsin et Saint-Denis. Autorisé cours de hoola-hoop à Poudlard, il faut bien vivre avec son siècle. Re-muté Mendel aux Armements et demandé portoloin pour Godric's Hollow à Weasley. Ai enfin découvert le secret de la sérénité mentale : prévoir le pire, agir pour le mieux, et penser à sort de rembourrage pour table d'orientation après dispute conjugale. Suis mûr pour entrer dans mon âge d'or.

**7. L'héritier**

- Pourtant, nous l'avons élevé dans de bonnes idées.

- Tous les jeunes gens connaissent une petite crise identitaire, Schatz.

- Mais pas du tout. A son âge, nous savions parfaitement qui nous étions et ce que nous voulions. Nous ne passions pas notre temps à bouder dans le noir en nous cherchant des pseudonymes ridicules !

- Il veut tuer le père, c'est très normal à son âge.

- Oui, eh bien qu'il essaie un peu avec moi et il aura de sérieuses raisons d'avoir les yeux rouges. Et s'il croit m'impressionner avec son crâne rasé...

- Ça, c'est une pierre dans mon jardin. J'admets que je pousse la pilosité un peu loin dans mon vieil âge.

- Albus, tu es splendide et tu le sais très bien. Et ce n'est pas un petit crétin aux allures... comment dit-il déjà ?

- Gothiques, Liebster, gothiques. Que veux-tu, tu l'as tellement chamaillé sur ses pattes d'eph et ses rouflaquettes...

- Tu as toujours été trop indulgent avec lui. Elvis, sors de ta chambre _maintenant _! Tu vas t'excuser auprès de la femme de ménage et si je vois encore ce serpent traîner dans la Salle du Conseil, je me charge personnellement de te tatouer l'arrière-train !

- ...

- Je me fais bien comprendre ?

- Oui papa.

**8. Paradoxe et prophétie**

**(N/A : d'après J. K. Rowling et l'Encyclopédie HP, Dumbledore serait né « en juillet ou en août 1881 ». Pourquoi pas un 31 juillet ?)**

En 1981, Albus atteignit son premier centenaire et Gellert veilla à ce que l'événement soit célébré avec les fastes de rigueur.

Il pouvait s'autoriser ces dépenses somptuaires : l'économie mondiale ne s'était jamais aussi bien portée, au prix d'une légère mise au point idéologique. Une fois rebaptisés race secondairement supérieure, les Moldus n'avaient guère fait de difficultés pour quitter leurs zones protégées et s'ouvrir aux sorciers de leurs derniers prodiges technologiques. Ceux-ci avaient découvert avec émerveillement les OGM, les acides de fruit, le clonage des embryons, l'élevage en couveuse et tout ce qui pouvait booster la mise en oeuvre des plans quadriennaux.

Il y avait bien eu quelques Sangs Purs pour récriminer contre les unions mixtes imposées par la nouvelle loi, mais ils avaient été promptement dépêchés à Azkaban où la thérapie du câlin, prônée par Albus, commençait à porter ses fruits.

Nurmengard avait été reconverti en Palais des Quatre Saisons, ses murs de pierre offrant une protection utile contre l'effet de serre. Ce fut là qu'on fêta les cent ans d'Albus. La journée s'acheva en apothéose lorsqu'on apprit que ce même jour était né un enfant de sang-mêlé, portant au front l'éclair du génie, qui avait prédit d'une voix légèrement zézayante :

« _Et l'un devra vivre de la main de l'autre_

_Car aucun ne peut mourir tant que l'autre survit_. »

Le jeune Harry Potter fut aussitôt nommé citoyen d'honneur. Ayant dûment réfléchi à la question, Albus et Gellert en conclurent qu'ils étaient destinés à se ressusciter mutuellement à coups de pierre jusqu'à ce qu'immortalité s'ensuive.

Ce qu'ils auraient certainement fait si leur fils adoptif n'avait pas décidé que l'éternité c'est long, surtout vers la fin, et pris quelques mesures pour changer le cours des choses.

Mais ceci, comme dirait Mme Rowling, est une autre histoire.

FIN


End file.
